


fire and embers bright

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Discussion of Rape, M/M, Pirates, Tony is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: Tony spits when they remove the filth-stained rag off his shoulders, letting him breath salt and air and shake his hair free.“I’m going to put a knife through your eye,” he says, coldly, fixing his eyes on the man directly in front of him.He has golden hair, a thick mane of it, and a beard, thick as well, and blue eyes, bright like a star, and a nice, shapely mouth. There are two men beside him, one dark, with brown eyes like the brandy that Tony likes, and the other with cat’s eyes, like he could scent blood if his nose would only allow it.“Are you, now, mylord?” the one with cat’s eyes drawls, with a smirk on his sharp mouth. “And how d’you plan on doin’ that, bein’ tied up as you are?”Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019, for the "pirate" square (R5) and the "James Barnes/Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers" square for the Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019





	fire and embers bright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark Bingo and Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019.
> 
> Warnings: discussion of rape.

Tony spits when they remove the filth-stained rag off his shoulders, letting him breath salt and air and shake his hair free.

“I’m going to put a knife through your eye,” he says, coldly, fixing his eyes on the man directly in front of him.

He has golden hair, a thick mane of it, and a beard, thick as well, and blue eyes, bright like a star, and a nice, shapely mouth. There are two men beside him, one dark, with brown eyes like the brandy that Tony likes, and the other with cat’s eyes, like he could scent blood if his nose would only allow it.

“Are you, now, my _lord_?” the one with cat’s eyes drawls, with a smirk on his sharp mouth. “And how d’you plan on doin’ that, bein’ tied up as you are?”

“Don’t you worry about me.” He gives them a shark’s smile. “I’ll be seen soon enough, and when I am, I’m going to put a knife through your eyes, all of you.”

“Sam,” the one in the front, the one with golden hair like a lion, says, voice strong and fierce. “Take him down. He might start screaming, and if he does, he’ll draw the entire navy to us.”

_That is the least of your problems, _Tony almost shouts, as Sam, the dark one, grips him by his shoulders and heaves him to his feet (his muscle flexes, and in another world, in this world, a sharp ache might settle in his gut, one that makes warmth spread, to have those eyes of his dragging over him).

He watches the lean lines of the men who have taken him, sharp against the dim light of the sun, grey, and he imagines all the ways he’s going to kill them.

* * *

Sam brings him food.

“Am I supposed to thank you?” he asks, dryly.

Sam shrugs. “A little gratitude would be nice, yes.”

Tony raises his hands, lined and lashed with rope. “Do you expect me to feed myself?” he asks, staring up at him through his eyelashes.

He has a serviceable hole and a serviceable cock, and if it gets him out of these bindings, he’s not above spreading his legs for a pirate, handsome though he may be.

Sam offers him a half-smile. He forks the _thing_ on the plate and holds it out for Tony to bite. It’s no minced pie, but he bites nonetheless. It’s smoky, with the taste of meat, but ultimately bland.

Sam spoons another mouthful on the fork and brandishes it at him. He wraps his mouth around the fork, cheeks hollowing inward, as if he had something else in mind to fill his mouth with and waits and watches until Sam’s skin turns hot.

* * *

The man with the cat’s eyes comes in next. He doesn’t say much, just smiling a smile that is no smile at all, and instead, Tony’s eyes are drawn to his left arm, scarred and inked beyond recognition.

“What do you want?” he demands.

“Here,” the pirate says, throwing him clothes, broad and loose (his, maybe, or the captain’s). “Yours are disgustin’. Didn’t think a rich boy like you would wanna wallow in his own filth.”

Tony bares his teeth in a shark’s smile. “Well, it wasn’t of my own free will, I can assure you.”

His eyes are fierce and cold. “You aren’t gettin’ out of her anytime soon, y’know?” he points out. “If I were you, I’d stop bein’ such a ragin’ bitch.”

“Well, it’s good that you’re not me then, isn’t it?” Tony says, flatly.

The man’s eyes soften. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He looks away, eyes pale and distant. “You should change.”

“How do you suppose I do that?” Tony asks, coldly. “Honestly, the idea that all of you have forgotten that you _tied me up_ baffles me, it really does.”

The man scowls immediately, quick and bright like a match struck. “We haven’t forgotten,” he says, lowly.

“Are you sure about that?” Tony asks, coyly.

The man changes himself, whole body falling loose, as he saunters towards him. He bends over, flattening his hands over the mattress, eyes gleaming.

“Do you want me to strip you, doll?” he asks, roughly, his voice like smoke. “Would you like that? My hands on you, peelin’ you like fruit so I can see everything and anything that makes you.”

His words are thick and inviting, and they stir a sick-sweet ache in his gut.

“I thought rich boys saved it for marriage,” the pirate teases. “Don’t you people put much stock in maidenheads and chastity and virginity?”

Tony tilts his chin proudly outwards. “I have no maidenhead to lose, and I’ve never been one for chastity or virginity.”

“So, you’d give yourself to me, would you? Become a pirate’s whore so easily.” The man reaches out and touches the mess of Tony’s dark hair; then, he thumbs a line over Tony’s cheekbone. “What man would have you if you ever escaped us?”

“Do you plan on letting me go?” Tony asks.

The man shrugs. “Only if the captain says so.”

“Then, I suppose it doesn’t matter, what man would have me.”

The man laughs, bright and proud. “I guess so.” His hair is thick and braided against his skull. “It doesn’t matter, though. I’m no rapist, doll. I’m not takin’ you until you give yourself to me.”

“Until?” Tony lifts an eyebrow. “Not unless?”

The man grins as sharp as a blade. “Until, not unless.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself,” Tony says, haughtily.

“I can see it in your eyes,” the pirate sighs, his voice low, laced with honey. “How much you want me, how you’d reach for me and let me have you, body and soul and heart, how you’d be mine, ours. We share everything, Sam, the captain and I. I’ve seen it.”

“You’re mad,” Tony says, sharp, like flinders. “I’m not some party favour to be passed around, as if I came from a brothel.”

“Like I said, we are no rapists; we would not buy you. We would keep you because you want to stay.”

“And I don’t want to stay,” Tony points out.

He offers Tony a smile, one with teeth. “You will. Now,” his grin turns hungry. “Shall I help you undress?”

* * *

The captain enters, rubbing his broad palm over a head of golden hair, weary lines carved into his face. He spots Tony sitting on the edge of the bed and is abruptly startled. He shakes his head.

“Of course, they put you here,” he mutters.

Tony leans back in loose, billowing clothes that Bucky (it had taken some cajoling for the man with the cat’s eyes to tell him his name) had dressed him in – he had taken no liberties that Tony would have to kill him for, never lingered too long that Tony would feel uncomfortable, his eyes never dragging down too low.

He was true in the way that he wanted Tony to come to him, to them.

“Are these your rooms, captain?” he asks, easily.

The captain pierces him with his gaze, his eyes the colour of a still sea before a storm. “Yes,” he answers curtly. He pauses. “You were wearing different clothes earlier.”

“I was,” Tony replies.

“And you’ve changed.”

“Well, my role in the changing was quite limited, as you can probably tell,” Tony replies, dryly, raising his roped hands.

The captain realises what he’s referring to and looks away, a flushing swooping over the long line of his throat.

“Was it, uh, was it Sam or Bucky?” the captain asks.

“Bucky,” Tony replies.

“Of fuckin’ course,” the captain mutters. “Did he, uh, did he say anythin’ to you? He can be a bit forward, but, uh, he won’t do anythin’ to you. He’s not that sort of man.”

“So, you’re happy taking prisoners on your pirate ship, but you draw the line at rape.”

The captain nods. “I won’t force you.”

Tony sighs. “I suppose that’s a benefit.” He rolls his shoulders. “I hope you don’t expect me to sleep on the floor. I have a very sensitive spine.”

The captain glowers at him.

Tony sighs. “The bed is big enough for the both of us,” he points out.

“It wouldn’t be…” the captain trails off.

“It wouldn’t be _proper_?” Tony finishes for him. “Proper would’ve been not kidnapping me, but that ship sailed a long time ago. Now, if you’re intending to go to sleep, just get in the bed. But if you touch me, I might pull your eyes out of your sockets.”

The captain eyes him on the bed uneasily, but nonetheless pads forward, slipping under the sheets and lying down on his side. He peeks his head above the covers at Tony, who still sits on the edge, staring distantly at the wall.

“Aren’t you, uh, aren’t you going to get inside?” the captain asks, uncertainly.

Tony raises his bound hands (none of these men are particularly intelligent, he thinks). “And how do you suppose I do that?”

The flush on the captain’s neck heightens. He slips out of the bed, comes around the other side and peels back the sheets. With some squirming, Tony manages to huddle himself inside, and the captain pulls the covers back over him, as if he were a child and he needed to be tucked in.

“Sleep well, Mr Stark,” the captain says, quietly, and comes around the other side of the bed.

He startles a little at the sound of his name, at the idea of the man that kidnapped him _knowing_ his name, even – it makes his heart flip a little, and he clutches at the sheets, refusing to return the pleasantry.

He closes his eyes and imagines that the storm he can hear just past the wall of the ship, he’s hearing, safe and warm, in the soft featherbed of his bedroom.

* * *

Sam kisses him first.

He prefers it that way.

Sam was somewhat kind.

And when Sam kisses him, his toes curl.

“Your captain won’t like this,” he breathes.

“He won’t,” Sam agrees. “But he’ll deal.”

“His second, he might,” Tony teases. “He’s made clear his intentions.”

Sam slides a hand across his hip. “He wants you. He wants all of us to have you.”

“And,” Tony drapes an arm over his shoulders, fluttering his eyelashes. “Would you tolerate that, your friends having me as well?”

Sam’s eyes darken. “If I could watch, sure.”

“Good,” Tony says, satisfied. “Now, kiss me again.”

Sam kisses him again.

“Don’t stop kissing me,” he moans, clutching at a shoulder.

Sam doesn’t stop kissing him.

* * *

The three of them come into the room, one by one, halting when they see him.

“Sam says,” the captain hesitates. “He says that you want us.”

Tony flashes a half-smile at him. “Yes, I do.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” the captain says, almost shyly. “You don’t have to… to trade yourself for us. We won’t… we won’t hurt you. We’d be, we’d be kind to you.”

“So, you’ve said,” Tony agrees. He stares down at his hands. “You unbound my hands.”

The cat-eyed man shrugs. “After the fifth escape attempt, you gave up. We figured you’d earned some privileges.”

Tony scrunches up his face. “I made it to the boat the last time,” he grumbles.

The captain grins, as if finding him amusing, revolutionary. “I know.”

“I could’ve left, you know,” Tony points out.

“I know,” the captain says, gently. “But you stayed.”

Tony stretches out his arms. “I stayed,” he echoes.

“Why?” the cat-eyed man demands.

Tony looks at Sam; he’s had this conversation already. He shrugs. “I want you.”

The captain swallows, thickly, and nods. The cat-eyed man just stares down at him, knowing but not smug, and maybe, he’d seen things, seen how hungry and angry Tony was right from the beginning, seen the peace he might find on this ship (oh, he misses it, he misses his home and his soft bed and the fire at the hearth and he misses Rhodey and Pepper, but this ship, this ship is safe, it’s welcoming, and it feels like a new beginning; he can’t leave a new beginning behind).

Sam is just proud, with a smile full of teeth just for Tony. He takes a seat beside Tony on the bed, hand on his knee and squeezing.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he says, nudging his shoulder against Tony’s.

Tony shrugs. “I might run away every now and then, but I’ll come back.” He lifts his eyes. “I’m a person who always comes back.”

The captain gives him a look that peels him like fruit.

“So, you’re staying?” the captain exhales.

“Yes, captain,” Tony says, as dutiful as he can be.

“Steve,” the captain says. “My name’s Steve. This is Bucky.”

“Steve, Bucky,” Tony echoes, his eyes huge, dark as coal and inviting. “Sam. Will you three come to bed with me?”

The three men give him a look like they find nothing else in this world more beautiful in this world than him, on this bed, asking them to make love to him.

And so, he stays, and they even teach him how to put a knife through a man’s eye and out the back of his skull.


End file.
